


Visco de Sangue

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluffy Ending, Human Shino, M/M, Mistletoe, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Suspense, Violence, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: "Porém a medida que se aproximava da hora do almoço, começou a se sentir incomodamente observado. Nada parecia diferente, a não ser a sensação estranha. A ponto de Shino parar de treinar para observar ao redor em busca do que quer que tivesse despertando sua intuição.Nem precisou procurar muito."A história de uma inusitada amizade que é ameaçada quando começa a se tornar algo mais.





	1. The only thing...

Shino estava jantando tranquilamente com o pai quando o pior aconteceu.

Os dois viviam sozinhos na pequena casa periférica, mais próxima da floresta do que do centro da vila. A localização garantia não só sossego o bastante para a pequena família, mas também reforçava a fama de estranheza que envolvia pai e filho, integrantes do Clã Aburame e controladores de insetos.

Fazer as refeições tendo o silêncio como trilha sonora era regra. E, de certo modo, reconfortante.

Todos os dias preparavam o jantar juntos e comiam juntos. Exceto quando Shibi tinha alguma missão com o time ninja, nesse caso seu filho acabava sozinho na casa para dar conta das tarefas diárias.

Ambos acreditaram que naquela noite seria a mesma coisa, a mesma rotina de sempre. Até que os latidos desesperados ecoaram à frente da residência e Shino teve um péssimo pressentimento.

— Preciso ir — disse para o pai, largando a refeição inacabada à mesa.

— Tome cuidado — Shino disse tão somente. Confiava no filho. O adolescente não era dado a aventuras impulsivas ou sem justificativas.

Além disso, os latidos lá fora soaram como um pedido de ajuda. Se Shino queria atendê-lo, não seria seu pai a impedir.

Shino rumou para a porta principal, pegando o grosso casaco que ficava pendurado no cabideiro à porta. A noite estava fria. Era meados de dezembro e nevava desde o dia anterior. Ainda que no momento não caísse neve do céu, ela se espalhava pelo chão e tornava o cenário uma câmara fria natural.

— O que houve, Akamaru? — perguntou para o grande cachorro de pelo branco agitado, que marchava de um lado para o outro, marcando as patas no chão branco.

O animal latiu duas vezes e tomou a direção da floresta, antes de voltar os próprios passos e latir de novo, como se pedisse que Shino o seguisse.

E foi atendido sem mais perda de tempo. Shino correu na direção indicada, com Akamaru atrás de si no começo, logo tomando a dianteira para mostrar o caminho certo. Corriam depressa, Shino, como aluno exemplar da Academia, era veloz o bastante para acompanhar o ninken. Os pés ágeis mal tocando o solo banco, marcando a neve com leves rastros.

A urgência de Akamaru contagiou Shino.

Nunca, em hipótese alguma, o cachorro entraria tão a fundo no território humano, ao menos não sem a companhia do dono. E ele não estaria tão desesperado caso algo grave não tivesse acontecido. Shino não conversava com cães, nem os compreendia. Todavia a linguagem universal do medo é algo que um mero olhar é capaz de traduzir.

Seguiram em silêncio urgente até o mais profundo da floresta e um tanto mais além, saindo em uma espécie de clareira, onde o céu da noite se descortinava sem estrelas, quase um círculo perfeito, cujo tapete de neve branquinha permanecia quase imaculado, não fosse a trilha de sangue.

— Kiba... — Shino sussurrou, um aperto comprimindo o coração juvenil. Compreendeu perfeitamente o desespero de Akamaru, pois ele se tornou o seu próprio desespero.

E sequer teve certeza de que poderia ajudar.

—--

A amizade começou do jeito mais inesperado possível.

Um humano e um shifter.

Não que fossem inimigos naturais ou vivessem em guerra. Era mais um caso de animosidade tolerável. Humanos tendem a se deixar levar pela ganância. E shifters costumavam render algum dinheiro, algumas espécies mais do que outras. Tipos raros como o tigre branco, praticamente em extinção.

Shifters lobo eram bem comuns, ainda que o instinto aguçado os fizessem bons predadores. O valor das presas de marfim alcançava alto preço no mercado negro.

E isso era o maior ponto que os impedia de conviver bem com os humanos. Cada raça construiu sua comunidade e tentava viver bem, respeitando tratados de convivência pacífica. E Konoha era um ótimo exemplo dessa tênue paz duradoura.

Shino sabia que além da floresta, fora das divisas da vila, havia uma comunidade shifter vivendo. Um grupo grande de lobos com a qual nunca teve contato, só via rastros ocasionais aqui e ali.

Humanos não se metiam com eles e vice-versa.

Não sentia curiosidade por conhecê-los, sua personalidade não era do tipo que se envolve em boatos e mistérios e tenta desvendá-los. Shino aprendeu desde muito jovem a ver o mundo de modo mais prático e realista. Viu em seu pai o espelho que o moldou de um jeito muito peculiar.

Descobriu a importância de traçar planos e objetivos e dar o seu melhor por eles.

Então Shino decidiu que queria ser um grande ninja como seu pai e entrar para a Academia de Konoha. Nunca conheceu a mãe, cujo paradeiro perguntou uma vez ao pai e a resposta vaga sinalizou o assunto como algo tabu. Desistiu de tentar entender aquilo.

Enquanto a maioria das crianças matava aula e se enfiava na floresta, indo até os limites permitidos para tentar encontrar algum shifter e conseguir contato com eles, Shino preferia ir para a calma e silêncio do lago, sentar-se na grama e estudar, treinar, aperfeiçoar as técnicas que dominava enquanto crescia.

E foi num dia muito quente de verão, um domingo, que Shino preparou o bento, pegou uma grande pilha de livros e foi se refugiar nas margens do lago. Seu pai estava em missão há uma semana, sem previsão de volta. Mas àquela altura, com seus dezessete anos, Shino já era mais do que capaz de se cuidar sozinho.

Os planos eram de passar o dia estudando para o exame que prestaria no ano seguinte, para ingressar no caminho jounin.

Não era nenhum gênio como os Uchiha ou os Hyuuga. Precisava estudar, se esforçar e se dedicar para atingir seus objetivos!

A primeira metade da manhã passou rotineira, sem nada que merecesse destaque. Shino treinou com os insetos, aprimorou a técnica de controle e algumas táticas de combate corpo-a-corpo. O silêncio não era absoluto, conseguia identificar sons da natureza exuberante que reinava naquele local.

Porém a medida que se aproximava da hora do almoço, começou a se sentir incomodamente observado. Nada parecia diferente, a não ser a sensação estranha. A ponto de Shino parar de treinar para observar ao redor em busca do que quer que tivesse despertando sua intuição.

Nem precisou procurar muito.

— Yo! Desculpa se te atrapalhei — o garoto sentado no alto de um galho acenou, o cão sentado ao lado dele rosnou — Sossega, Akamaru!

Parecia ter a mesma idade de Shino, dono de cabelos curtos castanhos bagunçados e um sorrisão enorme de presas afiadas. Marcas vermelhas no rosto trigueiro remetiam a algum Clã que Shino desconhecia. Mas o que impressionou o rapaz foram as roupas rústicas e diferenciadas e, acima de tudo, a emanação fluída de Chacra. Aquele desconhecido era claramente um shifter!

— Yo — respondeu sem saber o que esperar da situação.

— Pode continuar treinando. Akamaru e eu estamos só de passagem! — foi a despedida para que saltasse do galho para outro e sumisse das vistas de Shino, seguido de perto pelo ninken. Tão ágil, que Shino se perguntou se era um shifter macaco!

Foi um encontro rápido. Nunca tinha visto um shifter na vida, todavia mal teve tempo de refletir ou aprofundar o contato antes que o desconhecido escapasse. Muito provavelmente seria a única vez que encontraria com alguém daquela raça.

Shino pensou que seria algo interessante para contar aos netos, sobre a breve e única vez que viu um shifter na vida.

E ele não podia ter se enganado mais.

No dia seguinte, quando o treino de Shino alcançava a pausa para o almoço, o rapaz teve a mesma sensação de ser observado. Olhou para o galho de árvore que ficava a uma boa distância e lá estava o menino shifter de novo, com o cachorro ao lado e o sorriso nos lábios.

— Olá — dessa vez foi o humano quem cumprimentou primeiro.

— Yo! Que coincidência! — algo na exclamação pouco natural deu a certeza de que não tinha nada de coincidência naquele encontro — Tava passando por aqui e vi você... pode continuar a treinar, Akamaru e eu já estamos indo! Adeus!

A interação um pouco mais longa intrigou Shino, porém o shifter já desaparecia ligeiro, roubando qualquer chance de continuar o diálogo!

Pois bem, paciência era uma de suas qualidades. Deixaria as coisas rolarem, afinal, não podia fazer nada mais além disso!

Precisou de pouquíssima paciência para matar a charada, verdade seja dita. No terceiro dia, desconfiando que seria novamente observado, Shino descobriu o motivo que guiava o shifter até a sua presença. E foi algo inusitado.

— Yo! — o cumprimento atraiu a atenção do rapaz quando ele estava prestes ter uma pausa para descanso.

— Olá. Tudo bem? — resolveu ir um pouco além na parte social. Não comentou sobre o encontro na escola, não era como se tivesse muitos amigos para poder contar algo incrível assim. Seu pai ainda não tinha voltado. Então era um segredo somente seu.

— Tudo bem! — o desconhecido respondeu. Deu a impressão de que iria embora de novo, mas a voz de Shino o manteve no lugar.

— Meu nome é Shino, Aburame Shino. E o seu?

O shifter hesitou um pouco. Por um instante Shino acreditou que ele simplesmente daria as costas e iria embora, mas ele sorriu e respondeu:

— Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba.

— Prazer em conhecer, Kiba.

— Ah, o prazer é meu também — ele voltou a sentar-se no galho, parecendo desistir de ir embora — O que é aquilo ali...?

Apontou na direção das coisas de Shino, empilhadinhas no chão junto ao tronco de uma árvore.

— Minha mochila.

A resposta pouco criativa fez Kiba girar os olhos.

— Não, besta. Eu quero saber o que é que você está comendo. Eu senti o cheiro de longe, mas não reconheci o que é.

Tudo se encaixou como as peças perfeitas de um quebra-cabeças. Shino compreendeu que o almoço que vinha trazendo naqueles três dias foi a isca que atraiu o shifter.

— Curry — respondeu. Ele preparou em quantidade muito grande. Sobrou para mais de um dia, então trazia comida requentada para os treinos. Talvez shifters não conhecessem o prato estrangeiro.

— Curry?

— Quer experimentar? — ofereceu.

Shino viu a luta interna que Kiba travou. O rosto era uma mistura de curiosidade, expectativa e receio. Talvez não fosse tão fácil para um shifter se aproximar de um humano, principalmente de um que mal conhecia.

Segundos se passaram sem que ele respondesse, tentado ao extremo em aceitar a comida, embora as regras claras de sua raça proibissem contato com seres humanos.

— Não vou machucá-lo — Shino garantiu — Se estiver com medo posso deixar meu bento aqui e você pega quando eu for embora.

A frase deve ter soado muito ofensiva. Porque Kiba inflou feito um balão e o sorriso desapareceu.

— Cla-claro que eu não tenho medo de você. Se eu quiser te derroto com um único golpe!

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sabia que shifters eram mais rápidos e mais fortes do que humanos. As chances de ser vencido eram reais.

— Por favor, não me machuque — o pedido foi uma espécie de acordo de paz. Acariciou o ego do shifter que voltou a sorrir.

— Não vou te machucar! — Kiba saltou da árvore, seguido de perto por Akamaru.

Aproximou-se tentando parecer descontraído mas, apesar de jovem, Shino era capaz de ver a tensão por baixo de cada movimento. O outro garoto estava muito atento ao ambiente, pronto para qualquer reação em caso de um ato suspeito vindo do humano.

Evitando gestos bruscos, Shino foi até a própria mochila e pegou o bento, que ainda estava um pouco morno, entendendo-o na direção de Kiba, junto com um par de hashi.

A curta distância que os separava foi vencida em dois passos. O interesse na iguaria desconhecida varreu qualquer precaução que o shifter pudesse ter (fato que não se aplicava ao ninken, pois Akamaru continuava com as orelhas bem eretas e os olhos fixos no humano). A tampa foi retirada e o curry aspirado com prazer.

— O cheiro é bom! — Kiba exclamou com os olhos brilhando. Passo a língua pelos lábios, salivando em antecipação — Posso mesmo?

— Claro — Shino confirmou.

Então Kiba atacou a comida, provando de algo saboroso que viria a se tornar um de seus pratos favoritos. Em segundos o curry desapareceu do bento, devorado antes do arroz branco, mas nada foi desperdiçado. Nem mesmo um grãozinho branco. Ele comeu de pé mesmo, pouco interessado em sentar.

— Isso é uma delícia! Você que fez? — perguntou para Shino, com arroz nas bochechas.

— Sim, foi eu.

— Obrigado! — devolveu o bento vazio e o par de hashi numa postura muito mais descontraída e relaxada do que antes. A boa comida serviu como garantia de que Shino não oferecia perigo em vias de fato.

— Por nada — o rapaz humano teve uma súbita inspiração — Posso trazer mais amanhã. Você quer?

— Quero! — Kiba nem hesitou — Ah... eu sou um shifter, acho que você não notou isso. Você tem cheiro de humano, dá pra sentir de longe. Não precisa ter medo de mim.

— Tudo bem. Não terei.

Kiba sorriu e acenou. Saltou escalando a árvore em que Shino colocara as próprias coisas e desapareceu por entre os galhos. Akamaru latiu e seguiu o garoto, indo tão ágil quanto o shifter.

Em silêncio, Shino assistiu. Depois voltou os olhos cobertos pelos óculos de sol para o bento vazio em suas mãos. Não podia acreditar na loucura daqueles últimos dias. Não apenas encontrou um shifter, mas interagiu com ele e até o alimentou!

Nunca teve interesse em se aproximar de tais criaturas. Mas agora que aconteceu, tornou-se curioso. Quis saber mais sobre o tal Inuzuka Kiba que ousara entrar em contato por causa de comida!

Falando em comida, o curry tinha acabado.

Precisaria chegar em casa e preparar mais.

Shino acabou perdendo interesse em continuar treinando. Juntou os poucos pertences e voltou para casa, para fazer mais arroz e cozinhar a carne com molho.

Começava assim uma inusitada amizade, que logo se transformaria em algo a mais, unindo dois jovens tão diferentes, levando-os até a triste noite fria em que a pura neve se mancharia de sangue, e dor poderia se tornar o derradeiro acorde de inverno.

**I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this**


	2. ... that I want to keep...

Shino passou a semana seguinte comendo curry todas as tardes. Ele saia da Academia e ia para a beira do lago treinar. Passava algum tempo até o shifter se mostrar, provavelmente esperando para ter certeza que era seguro.

Então vinha todo cheio de dentes e sorrisos e aceitava o bento extra que Shino começou a levar.

Também teve confiança o bastante para sentar-se e passar a fazer as refeições ao lado de Shino.

— Minha mãe não pode nem desconfiar disso — revelou numa tarde, tentando comer ao mesmo tempo — Ela disse pra manter distância de humanos sempre. Mas alguém que cozinha tão bem não pode me causar problemas!

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorvendo o curry com menos ímpeto. Estava um tanto enjoado daquilo, mas se obrigava a comer para aproveitar da companhia do outro garoto.

— Obrigado — agradeceu um tanto incerto.

— Isso é uma delícia! Mas vocês não se cansam de comer a mesma coisa todo dia? — ele perguntou ao finalizar a porção.

— Não entendi — Shino foi sincero.

— É que você come isso todo dia. Não enjoa? — Kiba soou genuinamente curioso. Pescou uns grãozinhos de arroz presos na bochecha e os levou aos lábios. Akamaru cochilava preguiçoso deitado aos pés do dono.

— Não comemos apenas isso — Shino explicou — Eu trouxe porque pensei que quisesse comer. Mas posso cozinhar coisas diferentes.

Nesse ponto Kiba olhou meio admirado para Shino.

— Fez só pra mim? Por quê?

A questão desconcertou o outro.

— Você pareceu gostar — deu de ombros. O que poderia dizer? Que apesar de toda sua postura indiferente até então, conhecer um shifter de verdade foi emocionante. Ter a oportunidade de reencontrá-lo foi o gatilho para que Shino cozinhasse curry todos os dias! Surpreendendo inclusive ao pai, que não entendeu nada, apenas respeitou sem perguntar.

— Caralho! Obrigado. Mas pode fazer outras coisas, não se importe comigo — garantiu. Shino tentou sondar se aquela era a despedida para as tardes partilhadas, a frase seguinte esclareceu — Eu gosto de qualquer tipo de comida! Só não tinha provado curry antes.

Shino sacou fácil que o shifter se convidava para continuar comendo de graça!

— Claro. Posso trazer outros pratos.

— Ah, mas não sou tão folgado assim. Em troca eu te dou umas aulas, o que acha? Sua defesa tem várias brechas. Treinar sozinho te leva até certo ponto, posso te ajudar a melhorar.

A proposta foi interessante. Shino sabia que as criaturas sobrenaturais eram superiores em questão de força e agilidade. Receber lições de um shifter era uma chance que não abriria mão jamais. Trocar as aulas por comida era muita pechincha!

— Aceito.

— E eu estava tipo “coitados dos humanos, não tem muita opção de refeição”... fui meio besta! Mas como eu ia saber?

A frase reclamona veio, como sempre, acompanhada de expressões faciais exageradas e gestos de mãos expansivos. Divertiu Aburame Shino.

— É. Como você ia saber?

— Por que você faz seu próprio almoço? Sua mãe não sabe cozinhar?

Shino observou o garoto sentado ao seu lado, abraçando os joelhos numa pose displicente e relaxada, diferente do primeiro encontro de ambos em que Kiba parecia pronto para correr caso Shino sequer olhasse torto. Havia curiosidade e certa confiança na postura de guarda-baixa. De alguma forma aquilo encantou Shino, saber que um shifter considerava seguro ficar ao seu lado.

Respirou fundo antes de responder a questão.

— Minha mãe foi embora quando eu era criança, mal a conheci. Moro sozinho com meu pai e nós dividimos as tarefas.

— Caralho! — Kiba arregalou os olhos — Então você é meio parecido comigo. Meu pai foi embora também e… não. É mais tipo minha mãe botou meu pai pra correr, porque ele era um “inútil imprestável”. Então eu virei o homem da casa e cuido da minha mãe e de Hana-nee.

Shino ouviu a revelação e assentiu. Shifters tinham mais em comum com humanos do que imaginou.

— Quer começar a treinar agora? Ou você já vai embora?

O rapaz sentiu o coração pular no peito. Se ele queria comprovar a lendária força e agilidade shifters? Com certeza!

— Sim, eu gostaria — respondeu comedido.

Kiba se pôs em pé e bateu as mãos na bermuda cinzenta limpando as folhas que grudaram no tecido.

— Vou te mostrar onde sua defesa tem falhas! Também posso te ensinar alguma coisa de ataque. Sou muito forte, sabe?

— Hn — Shino respondeu simplista, empurrando os óculos de volta ao lugar correto no rosto.

E ele descobriu duas coisas naquela primeira tarde didática. Kiba tinha razão: ele era ágil e forte, como um ninja bem treinado de Konoha. Porém, ficou claro para Shino, que nem de longe possuía força ou agilidade sobrenaturais.

Talvez a lenda sobre shifters fosse apenas isso: uma lenda.

—--

Nas próximas semanas continuaram se encontrando em segredo à beira do lago. Cada dia Shino levava um almoço diferente e Kiba agradecia com dicas valiosas. Graças a ele Shino encontrou brechas em sua defesa que poderiam se tornar fatais em uma missão. Não iria negar: ter alguém para ajudar era melhor do que treinar sozinho!

O rapaz sentiu que evoluiu muito no decorrer dos dias.

Jamais poderia agradecer.

Mas tentava. Caprichava nos bento. Logo viu que Kiba adorava carne, então passou a reforçar com uma porção extra. Lamen também o deixava mais feliz do que o normal.

Quando paravam para comer, podiam conversar com mais calma.

Shino contou detalhes de sua vida com o pai, algo solitário, mas feliz. Não tinha reclamações. Por algum motivo era fácil conversar com o shifter, o que fez lhe contar sobre a visão que Konoha tinha do clã Aburame: esquisitões sinistros e misteriosos.

— Besteira — Kiba desdenhou com a boca cheia de omelete — Controlar insetos é meio foda pra caralho. Não é qualquer um que consegue isso.

Shino não era arrogante, contudo tal elogio poliu seu ego e ele ficou feliz.

Foi durante uma dessas conversas que descobriu algo importante. Desvendou o enigma sobre as lendas a respeito de poder e velocidade dos shifters. Meio que sem querer, convenhamos.

Dividiam um bento cheio de onigiri e salmão, quando Shino perguntou:

— É verdade que shifters podem se transformar em animais?

A questão fez Kiba emburrar. Um biquinho mal humorado surgiu quando o garoto juntou os lábios e desviou o olhar. Ainda devorou dois bolinhos de arroz antes de responder.

— É verdade. Mas nem todo shifter consegue a transformação completa.

— Ah, entendi — e não insistiu. Shino percebeu que tocou em um ponto delicado para o outro. Pouco conhecia sobre a comunidade daquelas criaturas. Talvez a transformação fosse algo ruim.

Kiba suspirou sofrido, fazendo drama de um jeito que ele costumava fazer com frequência, e fisgou outro onigiri.

— Só Alphas e Betas podem se transformar por completo — ele revelou ainda sem encarar Shino — Alphas e Betas são os guerreiros do Pack, sabe? Eles são fortes pra caralho e muito, muito mais rápidos do que você imagina. Nosso Clã é de lobos, então os guerreiros se transformam pra lutar e… daí tem os Ômegas. Ômegas não são guerreiros, então não fazem a transformação completa. Eu sou um Ômega.

Em algum ponto da narrativa Kiba terminou de comer e passou a arrancar tufinhos de grama e empilhá-los num montinho. Estava tão chateado que Shino se solidarizou com a tristeza. Era um adolescente de dezessete anos, todavia perceptivo e sagaz o bastante para compreender as nuances envolvidas no caso.

Kiba colocou muita ênfase no “guerreiros”, na “força” e no “lutar”. Ele se sentia injustiçado por nascer “Ômega”. Não conhecia detalhes da sociedade shifter, mas a questão envolvia a natureza e outras espécies de modo amplo. Era fácil deduzir e aplicar aos shifters.

E a informação explicava muita coisa. Por isso Kiba não era tão forte ou rápido quanto Shino imaginou, preso aos limites impostos por uma casta. Estava acima dos humanos comuns, embora longe do que se sussurrava a meia boca.

— Com os seres humanos não tem isso — Shino achou que devia falar algo para espantar a tristeza do menino — Às vezes usamos os termos Alpha, Beta e Ômega, mas em sentido figurado. Pelo jeito com vocês não é assim.

Kiba balançou a cabeça. Acertou um tapa irritado no montinho de grama e fez as folhas se espalharem.

— É uma bosta. Queria ser forte, sabe? Mas nasci Ômega, já cheguei ao meu limite… nunca vou passar disso.

Shino não disse nada. Qualquer palavra de consolo soaria frívola. Apenas um ponto da conversa martelou sua cabeça. Depois de longos e pesados segundos não conseguiu se segurar:

— Você disse “transformação completa”. Quer dizer que pode se transformar de modo incompleto? — a voz saiu séria e calma, ainda que o rapaz estivesse curioso.

O shifter olhou de volta, com os olhos arregalados. Deu a impressão de corar de leve.

— Caralho, cara. Tem, mas é vergonhoso.

A curiosidade de Shino aumentou.

— Pode me mostrar? Trago morangos com creme amanhã… — mal terminou a oferta e foi mirado por um par de olhos arregalados e brilhantes. Agora sabia que morangos eram uma raridade dispendiosa no fundo da floresta onde os shifters viviam.

Uma tarde Shino levou uma porção para dividirem. Era sua fruta favorita, mas comia pouco e várias se perdiam amadurecendo demais. Teve a intuição de juntar um pouco de creme batido (Kiba parecia o tipo que amava doces) e acertou em cheio: o garoto comeu até se fartar. E ficou tão feliz em seguida que derreteu o coração do rapaz humano um pouquinho mais.

Sem hesitar mais, diante da vigilância incrédula de Shino, um par de orelhas felpudas surgiu no meio dos cabelos castanhos bagunçados, assim como uma cauda castanha apareceu às costas do shifter, balançando preguiçosa de um lado para o outro.

— É tudo o que eu consigo — Kiba sussurrou. Fazia cada coisa por morangos!

— São lindas! — Shino afirmou sem poder evitar. Estava encantado com o que via! As orelhas davam a impressão de serem tão macias… desconfiou que se as acariciasse arrancaria uma reação bem canina do shifter. Segurou-se a custo, pois a tentação de tocar era arrebatadora.

— São? — o outro pareceu incerto. A cauda parou ereta no ar, enquanto o dono aguardava a resposta.

Shino acenou a cabeça de leve.

— Sim. Muito bonitas.

O sorriso de Kiba voltou, o peito se estufou cheio de orgulho enquanto a cauda ia de um lado para o outro muito rápido.

— Claro que são lindas! Eu nunca duvidei disso — cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e deixou-se cair para trás.

O verão ia pelo fim, os dias se tornavam mais curtos, a temperatura caia gradualmente a medida que o outono se rascunhava no horizonte.

Dias assim deixavam Kiba preguiçoso. Ele aproveitava as folgas para relaxar antes de voltar ao treino com Shino. Atividade que naquele dia foi realizada com o dobro da empolgação. Kiba continuou com as orelhinhas e o outro rapaz teve várias oportunidades de tocá-las “sem querer”. Eram realmente macias!

—--

Os encontros secretos continuaram por semanas, sem que fossem descobertos. Shibi desconfiava de alguma coisa, mas nunca questionou Shino sobre o bento extra que ele preparava ou sobre as tardes que passava fora de casa, às vezes regressando somente depois do sol se por.

Os treinos se tornaram menos constantes. Shino percebeu que já era páreo para Kiba. Na verdade, em alguns momentos o superava. Fingia para não melindrar o shifter, que gostava de se gabar da própria força.

Talvez Kiba também tivesse sentido a melhoria do garoto humano, já que não insistia mais em ensiná-lo como antes.

Shino amadureceu seu estilo de luta a ponto de receber elogio dos professores na Academia e impressionar os demais colegas. Até mesmo seu pai notou a diferença, na acuidade dos movimentos um tanto mais ágeis e precisos.

Controlar os insetos tornou-se menos complicado. Shino descobriu que ter uma âncora ajudava no foco. E sua âncora era um menino shifter de olhos selvagens, cabelos castanhos bagunçados e sorriso que nunca parecia abandonar lhe a face marcada com triângulos. Exceto, claro, quando Kiba estava de mau humor.

Então a dupla se reunia em humildes piqueniques, em que conversavam por horas. Momentos amenos, de bate-papo descontraído, que a cada vez davam uma certeza assustadora para Shino: ele estava se apaixonando pelo outro garoto.

Não.

Ele já estava completamente apaixonado pelo shifter.

Shino ansiava por revê-lo como nunca ansiou por nada antes. Pensava em Kiba com uma frequência irritante. Cada sorriso que recebia, acelerava o coração! Pareciam piegas, tantos sintomas dos enamorados.

Sentiu-se meio trapaceiro, por dirigir tais sentimentos ao outro que sequer desconfiava, agindo tão natural e impulsivo quanto sempre. Queria poder sufocar, conquanto fosse impossível. Esconder aquilo era o máximo que podia fazer.

Nunca contaria para Kiba, não queria assustá-lo.

Apenas aproveitaria da companhia agradável e divertida enquanto pudesse. Aquela benção trazida pelo curry algum tempo atrás, quando os dias ainda eram longos e quentes.

Tão quentes quanto ficava o peito de Shino cada vez que ele olhava para Kiba.

Vivia um particular conto de fadas que não podia durar para sempre. E o fim veio com um poente mais escuro do que os demais, após uma tarde em que o silêncio foi companhia mais constante do que o normal.

— Né, Shino? — Kiba falou distraído, jogando pedrinhas na água gelada do lago, criando ondas na superfície que em breve seria um espelho de gelo.

— Hn — desagradável intuição fez o rapaz se mover sobre a grama em que estava sentado ao lado de Kiba.

— Não vou poder sair de casa com tanta facilidade. Shifters ficam mais vulneráveis no inverno, o frio é nosso inimigo — falou baixinho.

— Eu não sabia disso.

Kiba sorriu pequeno e rápido. Estava amuado.

— O inverno é a pior estação. Vou ficar no nosso território por um tempo.

Shino respirou fundo. Então estava ali, o temido adeus? Sentiria tanta, tanta falta da companhia animada, divertida e arrogante daquele garoto...

— Vamos nos ver de novo algum dia? — questionou com os olhos presos nas ondinhas do lago. Os óculos escuros ajudavam a esconder a tristeza que imaginava refletir nas próprias íris.

— Você vai voltar aqui na primavera? — Kiba soou cheio de expectativa, atraindo a atenção do humano.

— Claro — Shino não quis se encher de esperança — Não pretendo ir a lugar algum.

O sorriso de Kiba aumentou, ao mesmo tempo em que ele inclinava a cabeça de leve para o lado e fechava os olhos. Era pura animação.

— Ótimo! Podemos nos reencontrar na primavera e continuar treinando! Vou aprender técnicas novas pra te ensinar, combinado?

Shino não sorriu de volta, embora a tensão o abandonasse por completo.

— Combinado. Nos vemos de novo na primavera.

Os planos envolviam voltar ali quando a grama renascesse verdinha e as plantas florescessem trazendo consigo nova vida. Mas os garotos aprenderiam que o destino brinca com as pessoas. Eles acabariam se reencontrando antes, em pleno rigor do inverno. Ao invés do calor acolhedor, seriam envolvidos pelas mãos impiedosas de uma nevasca. No lugar do colorido irradiante da natureza revelando-se em flores a desabrochar, teriam um cenário dominado por branco e vermelho.

Neve tingida com sangue.

E uma tonelada de dor.

****

I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohohohohohohoho
> 
> Um mar de rosas desses, bixo... seria uma pena se a autora estragasse tudo, não? Hohoho
> 
> A tranquilidade no olhar de quem sabe o que vai acontecer =^.^=


	3. ... Forever

Kiba pisou em uma armadilha para ursos.

Shino observou o cenário, imerso em uma paralisia que durou dois segundos.

Era costume que os caçadores espalhassem as peças de ferro pela floresta no decorrer do outono, época em que os grandes ursos se tornavam mais brandos pelo período de hibernação e eram capturados com frequência. As armadilhas continuavam escondidas até o despontar da primavera por motivos semelhantes: os animais despertavam do longo sono um tanto lentos e fracos, se recuperando.

Todos em Konoha sabiam disso e evitavam a área perigosa.

Mas Kiba era um shifter. Não tinha como ele saber da tradição de caça.

— Não consigo abrir — a voz do garoto tremia de dor, sentado na neve e cercado por sangue vívido. Trouxe Shino à realidade — Me ajuda.

Urgência veio a ele. Abaixou-se e observou o ferimento: sangue minava em bicas, porque os dentes de ferro se cravaram na carne do tornozelo e resvalavam o osso. Um pouco mais... alguns centímetros a mais e teria decepado o pé do garoto.

Uma grossa corrente saia da armadilha e Shino não precisou investigar para saber que ela se estendia por entre a neve até se prender em alguma árvore, tal medida impedia que os ursos tentassem fugir mesmo presos e feridos.

Não conseguiria quebrar os gomos grossos, feitos para resistir a ursos capazes de esmagar toneladas. Também teve dúvidas sobre ir até Konoha e pedir ajuda para algum adulto. Podia confiar em alguém além do pai para entregar o shifter? Talvez um professor... mas mesmo assim os riscos eram grandes!

— Shino — o garoto gemeu. Os olhos marejados lutavam para não deixar rolarem as lágrimas. Akamaru ia de um lado para o outro, latindo desesperado.

O jovem humano decidiu-se. Teria que abrir a armadilha. Sua força precisava bastar! Não hesitou mais.

— Vai doer — avisou de um jeito inútil.

Kiba só balançou a cabeça, numa forma de incentivo. Então Shino segurou nas duas partes da armadilha e testou. Era firme, exigiria muita, muita força para destravar.

Respirou fundo duas vezes e forcejou com tudo o que tinha para abrir a peça de ferro. O shifter gritou e dor e serviu como incentivo para Shino emanar o Chacra no limite do próprio esforço. Suor juntou-se na fronte, todavia não fraquejou, foi em frente até conseguir a circunferência completa e retravar a armadilha para ursos.

Com cuidado levantou a perna ferida e empurrou a armadilha para longe. Kiba caiu pra trás, afundando um pouco na neve fofa. A face estava lívida, com um aspecto fragilizado, brilhando de suor. Agora chorava abertamente, sem qualquer preocupação em tentar parecer forte.

Shino rasgou a barra do longo casaco e usou para envolver-lhe o tornozelo em uma bandagem improvisada. Ignorou a feiura do machucado, assim como ignorou os gemidos e soluços de dor.

O dilema sobre levar Kiba para a aldeia voltou. Era um risco muito grande para decidir sem ponderar. Embora tempo para pensar era tudo o que Shino não tinha. A bandagem logo se empapou de sangue. O rosto contorcido de dor assumia uma palidez assustadora. Não sabia desde quando o shifter estava preso, tentando se libertar e perdendo sangue em abundância.

Por outro lado, levá-lo para o território shifter colocava a vida do jovem humano em perigo. Não imaginava o quão hostil aquela raça poderia se tornar ao levar um deles ferido para casa.

— Me mostre o caminho — disse para Akamaru. Arriscado ou não, era a única decisão que Shino poderia tomar. Nem os conhecimentos de seu pareciam suficientes para dar conta da situação. Precisavam de ajuda especializada.

O cachorro latiu e tomou a dianteira, indicando qual rumo deveriam seguir. O rapaz demorou meio segundo para pegar o shifter nos braços, surdo as manifestações de dor que aquilo causou. Se prestasse atenção, seu coração se partiria de tristeza, levando embora a coragem de sair do lugar.

Por sorte era um ninja ágil, cada passada afundava rápida na neve, mas já se erguia veloz para o próximo impulso que o fazia acompanhar Akamaru sem dificuldade.

Em algum momento uma das mãos de Kiba se agarrou ao casaco de Shino, segurando firme em busca de algum conforto pela dor excruciante. Breve olhar para baixo comoveu Shino, que notou pela primeira vez o ramo de visco que o shifter segurava na outra mão junto ao peito. Ficou curioso, pois foi impossível não lembrar do mito que envolvia tal plantinha. Pensamentos que sumiram de sua mente, não era local nem momento para lendas de natal.

Correram por toda a floresta silenciosa e fria, até o paredão de pedra que sinalizada o fim do percurso. Cenário que intrigou Shino, pois era impossível escalar tal obstáculo! Ao menos para humanos como ele...

O impasse não durou muito.

Akamaru latiu, como se o chamasse, farejando próximo à base. Shino observou, em dúvida sobre o que fazer, quando sentiu Kiba tentar emanar um pouco de energia, que veio fraca junto com um gemido. Mas em quantidade suficiente para fazer uma das rochas se mover lenta para o lado.

Havia ali uma passagem secreta protegida por uma técnica que usava Chacra! Quem não tivesse energia shifter jamais encontraria!

Por trás da pedra se descortinava um túnel apertado, escuro e úmido, no qual Shino entrou sem medo. Acabou arranhando-se nas paredes ásperas e rasgando o casaco em diversos pontos, contudo fez o possível para proteger o shifter em seus braços, principalmente a perna ferida.

Depois de avançar por longos minutos, pisando em um solo irregular, conseguiram atravessar todo o paredão pelo lado interno. E saíram em um lugar surpreendente! Uma nova floresta, com vegetação diferenciada e rústica, quase mística.

Até o ar era um tanto diferente, com energia mágica a atingir o chacra de Shino. Nunca sentiu nada parecido, era desconcertante e agradável!

Akamaru latiu com raiva. Estava mais a frente, esperando por Shino que se paralisara de surpresa pela descoberta inusitada.

— Perdão — pediu e recomeçou a correr.

Algum tempo depois divisou as casas, construções agrupadas em uma grande clareira, similares aos lares de Konoha. O ninken aproximou-se de um dos primeiros e pôs-se a latir copiosamente.

Shino entendeu que aquela era a casa de Kiba.

Aproximou-se no segundo em que a porta se abriu e uma mulher revelou-se. Claramente mãe de Kiba (ou uma parente muito próxima). Os olhos selvagens eram idênticos. Os cabelos castanhos e o ar indomado provavam os laços de sangue.

— Ele se feriu — Shino evidenciou o garoto em seus braços — Precisa de ajuda.

— Entra — a mulher shifter cedeu espaço e Shino obedeceu — Onde meu filho se feriu?

Ela perguntou enquanto atravessavam uma sala de móveis quase primitivos com uma lareira acesa aquecendo de modo confortante. Foram direto para uma das portas que se abria em um quarto simples.

— Armadilha para ursos. Está bem feio.

— Coloque-o na cama, vou chamar o curandeiro — fez menção de sair, mas voltou-se no último segundo — Meu nome é Inuzuka Tsume. Como se chama, humano?

— Shino. Aburame Shino.

Tsume acenou e saiu sem receio de deixar o filho sozinho com o desconhecido. Sentiu de longe o cheiro do garoto, cheiro que captava de vez em quando, fraquinho nas roupas de Kiba no decorrer dos últimos meses, mesmo o moleque achando que escondia bem o seu “segredo”. Era o aroma de humano, sim. Mas também algo que remetia a muita bondade.

—--

O curandeiro shifter veio rápido.

Shino estava sentado na beirada da cama, pois ao colocar Kiba sobre o colchão não conseguiu se afastar. O menino continuava agarrado em seu casaco, incapaz de soltá-lo. E Shino não teve coragem de forçar a quebra de contato. Apenas acomodou-se quietamente, condoído em ver como o outro parecia sofrer.

Sangue logo manchou a cama, o próprio casaco de Shino tinha grandes manchas vermelhas.

Esperou pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ainda que pouquíssimos minutos se passaram, até porta do quarto se abrir e Tsume entrar com um shifter grande e forte, de aura poderosa.

— Esperem lá fora — ele decretou com a voz rouca.

Shino teve que obedecer, com cuidado abriu os dedos que seguravam sua roupa e levantou-se. Tsume não questionou, apenas aproximou-se da cama e pegou o ramo de visco que seu filho ainda segurava.

— Besta — ela resmungou cheia de carinho.

Quando saíram do quarto, Shino logo viu a outra mulher parada na sala, junto à lareira. Era uma jovem shifter linda, de aparência nobre, quase aristocrática, ainda que um toque selvagem brilhasse nos grandes olhos, prova de que era parte daquela família.

Mas o que prendia a atenção era a grande barriga gestante que ela exibia. O parto deveria ser muito em breve!

— Como ele está?

— O curandeiro irá avaliar — Tsume suspirou. Então estendeu o visco e entregou para a moça — Seu irmão pegou isso para você.

Shino compreendeu que a futura mãe era Hana-nee, irmã mais velha de Kiba! Não sabia que ela esperava um bebê, pois Kiba nunca comentou.

— Kiba — Hana mordeu os lábios, desolada.

Shino não compreendeu e a confusão deve ter ficado evidente em sua face, pois Tsume virou-se para ele e explicou:

— Para bebês nascidos no inverno costumamos pendurar visco sobre o berço. Isso atrai bênçãos e boa sorte. Mas no nosso lado da floresta é raro encontrar visco.

Só então tudo fez sentido. Por isso Kiba se embrenhou em uma parte da floresta em que poucos iam e se arriscou sem saber! Se tivesse falado para Shino, conseguiria a plantinha de modo fácil e rápido. No quintal da casa Aburame tinha muitas que cresciam quase como pragas.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — perguntou com preocupação.

— Claro que vai — Tsume riu — Kiba é duro na queda. O Ômega mais forte da nossa vila. Mas vai perder uma orelha, pra aprender a ter cuidado. Me conte tudo o que aconteceu, garoto.

Shino começou a narrativa, de modo sucinto e rápido. Tsume notou a ênfase que o garoto colocou na tradição humana de caçar ursos naquele local e na época em que estavam, querendo clarificar que não era nada contra shifters ou proposital para capturá-los. Insistiu que ninguém além dele sabia sobre as aventuras de Kiba.

Ao final, Tsume foi a cozinha e voltou com um canecão de vinho quente artesanal e um grande pedaço de pão.

— Sou grata por ajudar meu filho. Se alimente antes de partir, porque você não pode ficar aqui. Humanos não são bem vindos — havia certo pesar nas palavras de Tsume, que não se sentia a melhor pessoa ao basicamente expulsar aquele que trouxe Kiba de volta. Porém as regras eram rígidas. O cheiro do rapaz logo se espalharia e teriam que lidar com um humano desconhecido que sabia como chegar à vila shifter.

Shino aceitou o pão, mas recusou o vinho.

— Vou embora agora mesmo — o coração se partiu. Não teria chance de se despedir do menino a quem amava mais do que simples amigo. Apesar disso sabia que estar ali era um risco que aumentava a cada segundo. Envolvia a si próprio e à família em cuja casa estava.

— Akamaru te mostrará o caminho de volta. A passagem se abre pelo lado de dentro sem precisar emanar Chacra — foi a única coisa que Tsume disse.

— Obrigada — Hana agradeceu com sinceridade.

Shino respondeu com um gesto de cabeça. Lançou um derradeiro olhar em direção à porta do quarto e deu o sofrido passo para sair daquela casa. Não sabia se teria notícias de Kiba algum dia, mas as palavras de Tsume eram tranquilizadoras e verdadeiras: Kiba era forte. Sairia daquela para aprontar muitas travessuras ainda.

Agarrou-se a essa esperança como um náufrago abraçaria sua tábua de salvação.

—--

Só ao voltar para casa deu-se conta do quão tarde era. A madrugada chegava ao fim, vencida pelo novo dia.

Shibi aguardava o retorno do filho, sua única família, sentado na sala a observar as chamas da pequena lareira. Lançou um olhar inquisitivo ao filho, do qual Shino podia se esquivar. Seu pai nunca o obrigaria revelar coisas que guardava, mesmo que isso significasse chegar em casa com sangue no casaco.

Todavia Shino não ficou calado, sentou-se ao lado pai e partilhou o pão que ganhou e que não sentiu vontade de comer até então.

Contou todo o seu segredo, desde que se sentiu observado a primeira vez, o contato com o shifter, os treinos durante longas tardes que se transformaram em conversas morosas dividindo bento sem grandes pretensões.

Finalizou com o terrível acontecido da noite, a visão e o odor de sangue ainda muito nítidos em sua memória. Enquanto narrava, a adrenalina saia do sistema sanguíneo. Começou a sentir os efeitos da aventura. As mão tremeram de leve e suaram. A boca tornou-se um tanto seca, o canecão de vinho ofertado por Tsume-san seria bem-vindo naquele instante!

Shibi escutou em silêncio, salvo uma ou outra constatação pontual. Nunca tinha visto um shifter em toda a sua vida. Podia dizer que o filho era sortudo.

— Ouvi dizer que shifters não abandonam uma amizade. Vocês se encontrarão de novo — garantiu.

Shino confiava no pai, as palavras vieram com um conforto extra que o aliviaram e o alegraram por ter contado tudo.

—--

O inverno foi longo e rigoroso. Nevou a maior parte do tempo, de modo que os moradores de Konoha pouco saiam de casa com medo do clima inclemente.

Quando o sol se redesenhou no céu esticando a claridade dos dias, foi época de voltar a ativa. Crianças regressavam para terminar o semestre letivo. Missões corriqueiras dos times ninjas reativaram. Tudo entrou nos eixos.

Cheio de esperança, Shino retomou a rotina de treinar à beira do lago, na esperança de reencontrar Kiba.

Às vezes sentia tentação de procurá-lo no território shifter, ideia descartada sem muita insistência. Ir até lá causaria um incidente entre as raças. Shino não era ousado a tal ponto. Preferia esperar com as tranquilizadoras palavras de Tsume e Shibi a ampará-lo. Além disso, não tinha energia shifter! De que adiantaria ficar vagando perto do paredão, sabendo da passagem e incapaz de abri-la?

Kiba ficaria bem. Shifters nunca abandonam uma amizade.

E foi no final de abril, período em que a primavera seguia esplendorosa, que Shino teve a saudosa sensação de ser observado. Procurou em derredor, e lá estava o shifter lobo que mais parecia um macaquinho: Kiba e o ninken sentados em um galho de árvore.

— Yo! — ele acenou.

— Olá — Shino respondeu comedido enquanto o peito explodia em milhões de fragmentos, cada um com um tracinho de pura alegria.

Kiba saltou, aterrissando na grama com agilidade. Estava com uma aparência ótima: saudável e cheio de vida. No tornozelo, logo acima dos pés descalços, trazia a cicatriz que o marcaria pelo resto da vida, a lembrança de que quase perdeu um dos pés naquela triste noite de inverno.

— Meu sobrinho nasceu! — Kiba foi dizendo e cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca — É um garotão! Quando ele crescer eu trago pra você conhecer.

— Claro — Shino esperou o garoto se aproximar, sorrindo e conversando como se nem tivessem se separado pelo longo inverno — Será um prazer.

— E obrigado por me ajudar. Se não fosse por você nem sei o que teria acontecido — o shifter só parou de avançar quando ficou bem pertinho de Shino, o bastante para invadir-lhe o espaço pessoal.

Shino analisou os olhos brilhantes de expectativa, animação. Havia um convite ali, que ainda que fosse jovem, podia compreender. Segurou o rosto de Kiba com as duas mãos, um gesto ousado e coberto de devoção. Não pediu permissão, apenas inclinou-se de leve e uniu os lábios de ambos, notando no limiar da mente que Kiba também ia fechando os olhos em antecipação.

O gesto foi singelo, quase pueril. Um mero roçar de lábios de jovens que dão os primeiros passos nos caminhos diligentes do amor. Em seguida passou os braços pelo corpo menor e o puxou de encontro ao peito.

— Senti a sua falta — Shino confessou, feliz ao perceber que Kiba o abraçava pela cintura — Muita.

— Eu também, Shino! Só hoje consegui driblar minha mãe.

A frase lembrou ao rapaz humano que as opções que fariam não eram simples. As raças se antagonizavam, obstáculos surgiriam de ambos os lados. Valeria a pena lutar? Valeria a pena insistir e seguir adiante?

Sim.

Foi o que concluiu mirando firme nos olhos de Kiba, que sorria de pura felicidade. Compreendeu que o shifter se sentia igual em expectativas e esperanças, cheio de planos para o futuro a longo prazo que envolviam os dois ficando juntinhos.

Valia a pena lutar por isso.

E um novo beijo selou a decisão. Dessa vez pouco tinha de casto!

****

**And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever  
Forever and ever**


End file.
